Encadenados
by FhnYva231
Summary: Porque, aún sin ser consciente de ello, Naruto sabía que estaba encadenado a su destino. Encadenado a su odio. O tal vez no...


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo hago esto sin fines lucrativos._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ _Este one-shot no tiene ninguna pareja definida, pero puede que vean ligeramente NaruSaku y NaruSasu. Solo insinuaciones, ya que NO plasmé ninguna pareja, solo la vida de Naruto según la vive él. El narrador es Naruto-kun._

 **Disfruten de la lectura. Y tengan pañuelos cerquita, yo los necesité. ;_;**

 **x-x-x-x**

 _Capítulo Único._

Naruto Uzumaki, cinco años de edad.

Sentí un golpe seco en el pecho, cortando mi respiración. Mis ojos se humedecieron a causa del dolor, mis piernas temblaron débiles.

Los aldeanos tiraron la última piedra y se fueron; dejándome tirado en la calle.

Por puro instinto, o costumbre, me levanté del suelo y caminé hasta mi "casa"; aunque no sé si deba llamarla así, porque es una apartamento abandonado sin luz, ni agua ni calefacción. Pero tiene techo, y eso es lo que me importa.

Llegué a casa, abrí la puerta y entré. Busqué la manta vieja y me tapé con ella. Quería dormir, y olvidar la paliza de hoy; y, como siempre, esperar los golpes de mañana.

Cerré los ojos, y casi al instante comencé a llorar. Como todas las noches, lloré hasta el agotamiento.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas sin descanso, obligándome a divagar en mis pensamientos y recuerdos. Pocos. Ya que solo tengo unos cortos cinco años.

Pero he de decir que en estos cinco años ya he considerado seriamente la idea de sacarme de este horrible mundo. Total, nadie me va a llorar.

Pero todos los días me obligo a levantarme, a seguir luchando por mi sueño. Y ese es ser el Hokage. ¿Qué por qué? Es fácil. Toda la aldea quiere al Hokage; y si yo soy Hokage... Todos me querrán.

Así que solo debo esforzarme. Luchar. Solo un poco más.

Solo un poco más. Esforzarse solo un poco más. Luchar solo un poco más... Es tan difícil.

La sola idea de aguantar esto otro día, otro segundo... Me hace llorar, y querer encogerme en una esquina de mi "casa" y rezar para que me mataran rápido.

Nadie sabe lo mucho que duele esto... Esta soledad; que nadie te hable, que...

Todos te odien.

Me duele, y las lágrimas salen incontrolables en la soledad de mi casa.

Esta soledad que me acompañará hasta el fin de mis días...

 **.:~*~:.**

Naruto Uzumaki, trece años de edad.

Igual.

Otro día exactamente igual al anterior.

Voy a entrenar, los aldeanos me miran con odio; estoy entrenando, Sasuke me ignora. Y eso duele. Duele mucho. Que la única persona que sufre lo que tú sufres te ignore y odie...

Duele.

Por eso voy a superarlo, a ser mucho más fuerte que él. Así no le quedará otra opción que mirarme y reconocerme. Con eso estaré feliz. El reconocimiento de mi mejor amigo-rival es lo que me hace levantarme todos los días.

Eso, y Sakura-chan.

Quiero proteger su sonrisa, quiero que sonría todos los días. Muchas personas la han hecho llorar, y juro que yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a tener motivos para llorar.

Seré fuerte, seré poderoso... Seré el Hokage. Así nadie me ignorará, y nadie dañará a mis amigos.

No lo permitiré.

 **.:~*~:.**

Naruto Uzumaki, dieciséis años de edad.

En lo más profundo de mi corazón, siempre supe que este día llegaría. El día en el que me enfrentaría al mayor monstruo sobre la tierra.

Yo.

Muchas cosas han pasado, he perdido el rumbo que había tomado. He perdido a muchos amigos y seres queridos. Y justo cuando pensaba que solo me tenía a mí mismo, me encuentro que ni yo mismo me soporto.

¡Me odio!

¡Os odio a todos! ¡Vosotros me hicisteis así!

¡Vosotros me transformasteis en "esto"!

—Naruto...

¿Qué? ¿Quién me llama? ¿Aún queda alguien a mi lado?

—Naruto...

Es una voz muy dulce. ¿Hinata? ¿Sakura? ¿Tsunade? No. Esa voz es mucho más cariñosa, más amorosa.

—¡Naruto 'dattbane!

¿Eh? ¿Quién...? ¿Quién es esa mujer tan linda? Cabello rojo escarlata, lindas curvas y sonrisa tierna.

Ese cabello, ¿podrá ser...?

—¿Eres la verdadera forma del Kyûbi?

Ante mi pregunta, la extraña mujer me dio un fuerte golpe. Esos golpes, como los de Sakura...

Extraño a la linda Sakura que me golpeaba...

—¡¿Cómo te atreves 'ttebane?!

¿"Ttebane"? ¡Pero si esa muletilla es mía!

—Minato no te dijo nada sobre mí, ¿verdad? Ese hombre...

¿Por qué habla de papá? ¿Por qué... Quiero abrazarla?

—Tú eres...

—Sí Naruto, soy tu...

La abracé. No podía creer tal cosa.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de pura felicidad.

—Mamá.

Yo, que no tenía nada, al que nadie quería ver, al que todos odiaban, el que lo perdió todo, el que nunca tuvo nada; tengo a mi madre, a la persona que siempre quise ver, abrazar y que me regañara.

Lo quería todo, mientras fuera con ella.

Quiero saber cómo se conocieron, quiero saber su historia, quiero poder escribir mi propia historia.

Quiero que sus rostros se llenen de orgullo al verme.

—Naruto, hay algo que le digo a las personas que halaban mi cabello.

Quiero decir con orgullo que soy el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze.

Quiero ser capaz de traer a Sasuke a casa.

Quiero hacer sonreír siempre a Sakura.

Quiero poder tomarle la mano a Hinata sin que se desmaye.

Quiero hacer tantas cosas...

—Naruto, hijo mío...

Quiero poder tener una familia, desayunar juntos todos los días, quiero oírles decir...

—Te quiero.

¡Quiero ser capaz de hacer valer esas palabras!

Mamá, papá, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Hinata, Iruka-sensei, todos...

Voy a derrotar ese falso yo, voy a controlar al Kyûbi, voy a acabar con Akatsuki.

¡Voy a ser Hokage!

—Te quiero mucho mamá.

No pienso dejarme pisotear nunca más. Tengo una aldea que proteger, un amigo que salvar...

—Ahora ve, hijo mío, y demuestra quién eres.

Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage de Konoha, y vivir para la felicidad de mi familia...

¡Es mi camino ninja!

 **x-x-x-x**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? A mi me parece que quedó bien.** *lo revisa con lupa y todo* **Sip, ¡perfecto!**

 **Ay, mi lindo Naru-kun, pasaste por muchas cositas malas. ;-;**

 **Si quieren ver la portada de este fic, hagan click en la página de Facebook que tienen en mi perfil. Allí publicaré las portadas de casi todos mis fics, avances de todas mis historias y algunas publicaciones variadas.**

 **Dame un lindo comentario para saber tu opinión, consejos y demás. :D Besitos gays para todos.**


End file.
